Tests of Love
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Robin and Starfire have admitted their love for each other. Now Starfire's brother has come to Earth on behalf of his father to test Robin in an ancient Tameranian custom. Star&Rob BB&Rae.
1. What Tests?

I'm back everybody. Sorry for the long wait been tied up with all sorts of work. Now let's get this story started.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Copyright: I own my original character Blackstar.

What Test?:

-On Tameran-

"You will go to the planet, Earth, and retrieve your sister, Starfire," said a man sitting on a throne with a strangely shaped crown on his head.

"Yes, father," said a bowing young man with black hair.

"You know what to do if she truly has found what she seeks."

"Yes."

"Good then go," said Starfire's father as he waved his hand dismissing the youth.

The youth stood and left the throne room. As he was walking down the hall a large man with a receding hair line blocked his path. They stared at each other for a minute and the man stood aside and bowed to the youth.

"I have met the one she likes," the man said staring at the youth with his one good eye.

"I know."

"She does love him," the man began "So please for my sake and hers' don't do anything stupid."

"I will do what my father has told me to do."

"Like I said don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to," the said with a sly grin.

-On Earth-

"It's such a beautiful sunset Dick," said Starfire as she leaned against Robin's shoulder with his arm wrapped around her.

"Yeah it sure is."

The two lovebirds were sitting on the roof of Titans Tower enjoying the wonderful evening while the others were doing their own things. Cyborg was out on a drive in the T-Car. Raven managed to get Beast Boy away from the game-station long enough to go with her to her favorite café.

"Dick, will you always be with me?" Star asked him staring at him with shimmering eyes.

"Of course, Star."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that," said a cold voice from behind the two Titans.

Robin and Starfire jumped to their feet and whirled around to see who was speaking to them.

"Wwwhat are you doing here?" Starfire asked with a look of shock on her face.

"Star do you know this guy?"

"Oh she knows me all right why we've known each other our whole lives," said the strange youth with short black hair.

"Well then who are you?" Robin asked in an aggressive tone.

"His name is Blackstar," Starfire said "And he is my older brother."

"He's your brother!?" asked Robin with a shocked look on his face this time "You never said you had a brother."

"You know why I'm here don't you sister?" Blackstar asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting you to come. I was actually expecting father to come and administer the test himself."

"Test? What test!?" Robin asked becoming very nervous.

"You haven't told him." Blackstar said with a questioning look.

"Well I uh haven't gotten around to uh telling......"

"Wait a second what are you two talking about. What test!?" Robin shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I'll leave you to your devices. Please Read and Review. I accept good reviews and flames.


	2. Q&A

Hey everybody I'm here a lot faster than you guys probably expected. Thanks to all you reviewers I mean wow ten in one day that's the best I've gotten so far. Now on with the story!

Questions and Answers:

-On Earth-

"Wait a second what are you two talking about. What tests!?" Robin shouted.

"Well, Robin, there is a custom on my planet that when two people love each other very much the boy is supposed to go through a series of tests that are chosen by the immediate male members of the girl's family," Starfire explained while blushing a deep red and looking at her boots.

"I still don't understand all of this," Robin said with swirling confused eyes.

"What my sister is trying to say is that if you want to be with Starfire you have to pass a series of test give to you by her immediate male family members which would be myself and our father," Blackstar said with no emotion.

"Father is here!?" Starfire squeaked looking in all directions for her father.

"No it's just me."

"But you said by the immediate male family members," Robin said rubbing the back of his head.

"No the tests are chosen by the male family members, but the can be administered by any male," said Blackstar shaking his head.

"Well then now that this is settled shall we go inside and partake in the eating of dinner?" Starfire asked trying to lighten the thickening tension between her brother and her boyfriend.

"Uh yeah sure, Star," Robin said never taking his eyes off of Blackstar.

The three entered the Tower and headed to the kitchen. When they entered they found Beast Boy and Raven back from the café. Raven was drinking some herbal tea while Beast Boy was strapped into his chair keeping him from bouncing every where.

"Um friend, Raven, why is Beast Boy restrained?" Starfire asked.

"He drank TOO much coffee."

"HEY WHO'S THE NEW GUY?" Beast Boy shouted.

"This is my brother, Blackstar," Starfire said introducing her brother to Raven and the caffeine induced Beast Boy.

"WHATS UP DUDE!!!"

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you two," Blackstar bowing to the two Titans.

The four non caffeine induced ate a quiet dinner while BB gulped, scarfed, slurped, and licked his plate. Even though she appreciated the silence Raven started to get annoyed.

"Alright, what is going on?" Raven asked slamming her cup of tea onto the table.

"Oh nothing, Raven," Starfire said smiling a very overly forced smile with an added anime sweat drop.

"Robin."

"Well, Raven, it's like Star said its nothing," Robin began "Her brother is just here to test me to see if I can stay with Starfire."

"Uh dude that is so not fair," everybody stared at a suddenly sober Beast Boy.

"It may not be fair by your culture, but it is common place on Tameran," Blackstar said folding his arms.

"I still don't think its fair," said Beast Boy with a cross face.

"Well, I need to get some sleep," Blackstar said as he got up from the table "And I suggest that you do the same Dick. You're going to need all the rest you can get because tomorrow your first test begins in the morning."

"Fine. Star can you show your brother to one of the spare rooms?" Robin asked as he stood from his place at the table.

"Of course Dick."

"Well I guess I'll go to bed too," Raven sighed as she left the table and followed the others out the door.

"Uh guys did you forget something," called a still restrained Beast Boy "Uh guys. Ah com'on. I gotta go to the bathroom."

-Outside spare bedroom-

"Why are you doing this B?" Starfire asked her brother with questioning eyes.

"Because if I didn't come then father would have," he said staring down at his youngest sister.

"But why now? Why not in a few more years."

"You know father. He would have sent me here right after we got your first vid-mail, but mother has kept him at bay until now. But don't worry I can tell you two love each other very much. I can tell he will fight for you with everything he's got, and if that's not enough then I think his new found hatred for me will fuel the fire even more."

Starfire laughed softly and hugged her brother lovingly.

He hugged her back an kissed her forehead, "Now go tell your boyfriend good night, baby sister."

-In front of Robin's room-

"Dick, are you still awake?" Starfire called.

The door slid open and out stepped Robin.

"What is it Star?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh, well goodnight Star."

Starfire began to walk away, but turned around suddenly and jumped into Robin's arms in a loving embrace.

"Dick, I'm so sorry you have to do this," Starfire apologized with tears running down her face.

"Shh, its ok Star I want to do this," he said wiping the tears from her face. "I would have had to perform some kind of Tameranian custom sooner or later to prove my love for you. I'm just glad its sooner rather than later."

Starfire smiled at the man who had stolen her heart. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips. Their goodnight kiss lasted a good five minutes before they broke apart and Starfire went to her room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah that was a good one (popping neck and fingers). Well like I said I accept flames and reviews. Hope you all liked this chapter. Later.


	3. The First Test

Haha I'm back. Once again I would like to thank all of my reviewers. So with the formalities finished lets get on with the story.

The First Test:

-Early Morning Titan Tower Garage-

"Ah man I didn't think I'd be out that late," yawned Cyborg as he stretched his arms while walking to the garage entrance into the Tower.

Cyborg made his way to the kitchen staggering as he went. He let out another long yawn as he entered the living room/kitchen area, but stopped short when he saw a young man in dark clothes sitting at the table. He immediately went from half asleep to wide awake and ready for battle.

"I don't know who you are, or how you got in," Cyborg said advancing on his unknown opponent "But I know how you're getting out!"

"Hey, wait a sec," Blackstar tried to explain, but Cyborg had already lunged at him.

Cyborg's right hand smashed through the table missing Blackstar as he jumped out of his chair. Cyborg immediately lunged for him again, but Blackstar was ready for him. He blocked Cyborg's attack and tried to kick him in the head, but Cyborg saw it at the last second and rolled out of the way. The two then began wrestling with each other causing a cloud of dirt and dust to surround them showing brief glimpses of what they were doing. They didn't notice their growing audience as the rest of the Titans entered the room to see what all the commotion was.

"Raven," Robin said.

Raven with out answering used her powers to stop Cyborg and Blackstar from fighting. She then pried them apart and moved them a good distance apart.

"What did you do that for, Raven, this guy broke into the tower," Cyborg yelled.

"No he didn't he is here as our guest," Raven said coolly walking over to her tea pot to make some tea.

"Oh, uh sorry man."

"No harm done. Besides our little bout was a good warm up for Robin's first test," Blackstar said.

"Huh?"

"You are ready aren't you Robin?" Blackstar asked ignoring Cyborgs curious stare.

"As ready as I'll every be."

"Say what?" Cyborg asked.

"Very well then I shall tell you what your first test is," said Blackstar while placing his hand behind his back.

"HEY DID I MISS SOMETHING? WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Cyborg.

Starfire took Cyborg aside and explained to him everything that had happened last night while he was out driving. After she finished e had only one thing to say.

"Man that's not fare."

"That's what I said," Beast Boy said nodding his head.

"Now that everyone is up to speed, Blackstar will you tell me what my first test is."

"Yes. Your first test is that you must face me in a duel," he began "In this duel both participants are stripped of everything from the waist up and fight in hand to hand combat. There are no powers or anything else to aid either participant in this fight. Which means you can't use that fancy utility belt of yours"

"You said that no powers were allowed. So what's to prevent you from using your Tameranian powers in this fight?" Robin asked eyes Blackstar.

"You will find out soon enough. Now do you have an indoor facility in which we can have this duel?"

"Yeah, we can use the training center," Robin said and headed for the door with Starfire following close behind.

Blackstar followed the couple with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven behind him. Upon entering the training center Robin immediately took his cape and shirt off and tossed them onto a nearby bench. Blackstar did the same and then stepped out onto what appeared to be a designated fighting area. Robin walked over to Starfire and gave her his belt.

"Dick, please be careful," Starfire said "I haven't seen my brother in a long time, but I do know that he is very strong."

"Don't worry Star. I don't intend to loose," Robin reassured her and kissed her on the lips.

As Robin approached Blackstar he noticed that he was doing something. He seemed to be praying. Suddenly a crimson red starbolt appeared in between his hands.

"Hey you said no powers," Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted in unison.

"That's not a starbolt my friends," Starfire explained in an awed voice "That is a starcrystal."

"A what?" Raven asked.

"A starcrystal. It is said that every Tameranian male's powers are kept in a starcrystal embedded deep within their bodies. With the proper training any male can draw this out of their bodies to fight in an ancient duel of honor. Wait a moment. Brother do you mean to fight Dick in the ancient Tameranian Duel of Honor?"

"Yes, Starfire, I do," Blackstar answered his sister.

"Dick, please be very careful. My brother has been training ever since I can remember to participate in a duel such as this."

"Starfire, please take care of this," Blackstar said as he levitated his starcrystal to his sister.

"Now, Robin, shall we get on with this test."

"Lets."

"You still have time to back out now."

"I won't give Starfire up with out a fight. I would rather die right now than just give up."

"Very well. Begin."

The two leapt at each other so fast it was almost impossible to follow them. Punches and kicks were flying every where. Neither really landing any good hits on he other. Robin managed to land a kick into Blackstar's stomach, but Blackstar countered with a punch to Robin's face. As the fight wore on both fighters began to show the signs of fatigue.

"You're good Robin," Blackstar praised "But you can't beat me."

"I will beat you and pass this test. Then I will pass your fathers test. And I will do anything else that I have to, to prove that I am good enough to be with Starfire."  
  
Blackstar could tell that he meant every word of what he said. Robin kicked at his head, but Blackstar caught his foot and twisted his leg spinning Robin onto his back and onto the floor. Then Black star put his foot to Robin's throat.

"The duels over. You lost," Blackstar said as he release Robin and headed over to his shirt.

"No I lost. I failed," Robin said with great sorrow as he got to his knees. The other Titans especially looked very said, especially Starfire who looked on the verge of tears.

"I said you lost. I didn't say you failed."

"But you said."

"I said your first test was to face me in a duel," Blackstar explained while pulling his shirt over his head "I never said you had to beat me."

"But," Robin began but Blackstar cut him off.

"The point of my test was to see if you really did love my sister. And you proved that to me in both your actions and what you said. So you see you passed my test," Blackstar turning to look at the others with a big smile on his face.

The Titans cheered and Starfire ran to Robin and began hugging and kissing him even though he was in a dazed state. Blackstar walked over to them and took his starcrystal back. He did the same thing he did to draw it out to put it back in.

"Oh, Dick, I'm so happy," Starfire cried.

Robin rapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"He-hem," Blackstar cleared his throat.

All the Titans looked at him.

"You shouldn't get too excited," he said his face becoming very serious "You have passed my test. You still have to pass our father's test. And this test is like nothing you have ever experienced."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hahahahahahhaahaha I am so evil. What a dramatic cliff hanger. Well like I always say at the end I accept both reviews and flames. Until the next chapter.


	4. Break Time

Aaaaggghhh (pops neck and fingers) a good rest for a day from this fanfic has given me some great ideas. I also have another fanfic I made while taking my break. Please read and review. Oh yeah almost forgot thanks to all you reviewers. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Break Time:

-Titans Tower-

"What are you saying, brother?" Starfire asked with a concerned look on her face still hugging Robin.

Blackstar walked over to the door rested his fist on the archway. He inhaled a long and deep breathe and exhaled just as long. He shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Starfire, you of all people should know of what father is capable of. This test is something that I am very sorry to give. But, I know the two of you can get through it. I'll give you a break for now, Robin, because like I said before this test is nothing like you have ever experienced before," with that Blackstar left the training center and walked to the room he was using.

The Titans just stared as they watched him leave. Robin stood up and wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist. Raven moved closer to Beast Boy who put his arm around her as well. Cyborg just scratched the back of his head and stared.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Robin asked out loud.

"Well, Dick, my father is very protective of me because I am the youngest. He has always over reacted to things. One time during the celebration of the day of my birth a boy had give me a present and my father had the guards arrest him and put him in the dungeon for the rest of the celebration."

Robin's face contorted in fear and surprise at the same time as he listened to Starfire. 'If that's what he did for a simple present I wonder what he has in store for me?'

"Well since you have a break lets do something fun," Beast Boy chimed in trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually Beast Boy I just want to spend some time alone with Star," Robin said looking into Starfire's eyes.

"Uh yeah sure," Beast Boy said looking at Raven who nodded and they walked out.

"I'll just go then," Cyborg said pointing out the door.

"So what do you want to do, Dick?"

"I just want to be with you Star."

"Dick, are you scared?"

"As much as I hate to say it yes I am afraid," he said looking off into space.

"I am to."

They stood there for hours. They held each other close and stared into each other's eyes and kissed every so often.

"Hey, Star, lets go for a walk," Robin said showing a smile.

"Ok."

They walked the beach of their tiny island in light of the setting sun. Holding each other's hands tightly. Feeling that if either one of them let go they would lose the other to the coming night. Just as the sun was sinking below the horizon Robin turned to Starfire.

"Star, I want you to know that I will always love you and that no matter the outcome of this next test I will never stop loving you," he said with a tear running down his cheek.

She reached up and wiped it away "Dick, you don't have to worry about having to stop loving me. I don't care about the out come I will always love you too."

They gazed into each others eyes. As the last rays of the suns faded they leaned towards each other their eyes closing slowly. Their lips connected and their love for each other was once again proven in the air. The passion could be felt every where on the island. Raven looked up from her book and smiled at Beast Boy. He looked over from his game with Cyborg and smiled back at her.

A dark figure standing in front of a window in Titans Tower stared down at the two kissing down on the beech. His features softened as a smile grew on his face. He knew there hearts would get through all this. He just hoped that the boy's body would make it through the test his father had created for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know I know a fluffy chapter. I just couldn't help it I mean it is romance isn't it. Oh well you know routine either review or flame I accept both. Until the next chapter.


	5. Practice Test

Ah ha I'm BACK!. Hey sorry for not updating recently I've been real buisy. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Practice Test:

As Starfire and Robin walked back to the tower Robin could not help but think of the upcoming test. What would he have to face how hard will it be. He looked over at Starfire and all his fears left him. It didn't matter what would happen he loved her and she loved him all would work out in the end.

"Dick?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"I just want to say, Duck!"

"Whaaaa," Robin tried to make sense of things as Starfire pushed him out of the way as a burst of blue sonic energy blasted the rocks around them.

"Get up, Robin," came the voice of a very serious Cyborg.

"Cyborg whats are you doing!?" Robin shouted.

"We talked about it and decided that if you haven't faced anything like this test Blackstar is gonna give you then we'll give you a test of our own," Cyborg explained as Raven and Beast Boy walked up beside him.

"Prepare yourself, Robin," Raven said.

"Yeah, because we're not gonna hold back," Beat Boy shouted before he changed into a bull and charged straight for Robin.

As Robin jumped out of the way a talen of black energy wrapped around his leg and jerked him back into Beast Boy's path. Beast Boy slammed full force into Robin's chest knocking him into a large boulder.

"Dick!" Starfire screamed flying toward him her face filled with panic.

"No, Star, stay back," Robin shouted puting his hand up. "Thanks guys I appreciate this. Now lets get this test really going."

Robin leaped from the rock and kicked Beast Boy who had changed into a raptor across the face and knocked him to the ground sliding against the rocks. Raven started hurling rocks at Robin with her powers. Robin began to jump and dodge the rocks running towards Raven. Just before he got to her Cyborg grabbed his arm and threw him high into the air. Robin spun in the air and threw several of his discs as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. The smoke from the resulting explosion fill the air. Cyborg didn't see the last disc until it landed on the ground and exploded right in front of him.

Raven made the mistake of watching Cyborg go flying because when she turned her attention back to Robin he was right in front of her.

"Ah," was all she got out before he used a new gadget that bound and gagged her(similar to what he used as Red X).

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he leapt at Robin and changed into a tiger and slashed at him. Robin jumped and flipped to dodge the strike and brought his heel down on Beast Boy's head.

"Well..... thats......everyone...." Robin panted.

"No there is one more," came Starfire's voice from behind him.

Robin turned just in time to take a starbolt to the chest, "Starfire! What are you doing?"

"Dick, the others can give you the surprises that you might come up against when you face my brother. But, only I can give you the type of fight that only a Tameranian can give you. Now my love i will fight you with everything that I am," and with that she charged at him starbolts flying.

The fighting continued well into the night. Robin finally beat Starfire by slipping behind her and delivering a karate chop to the back of her neck knocking her out. He picked her up and carried her back to the tower with the other following. Raven supported Beast Boy as they walked and Cyborg held onto his dislocated shoulder.

Robin carried Starfire to her room and entered flipping the light switch with his foot. He layed her on her bed and pulled the sheets over her delicate body. She sighed blissfully as her body welcomed the comfort she was recieving. Robin ran his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead and walked to the door.

He turned and looked at her and said in a soft voice, "I love you, Starfire."

"Mmmm, Robin," Starfire muttered in her sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well thats it for the long awaited update, but fear not the rest of it will come and it will be great. Well as I always say until the next chapter.


	6. The Final Test

Ok it is time for the long awaited final test. Will Robin win, will he lose, or will he even survive? Stay tuned and find out. Oh yeah and I don't own anything of the Teen Titans I do however own this story and my original character Blackstar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-The Final Test-

Starfire awoke the next morning to the sun shining in from her bedroom window. Her body ached all over from the night before.

"Oh my gosh the final test," Starfire squeaked, she rushed around her room getting ready for what lay before her.

Flying from her room she ran straight into her brother.

"What's the rush sis?" Blackstar asked rubbing the back of his head which had hit the wall.

"Today is the day of Robin's final test!" Starfire exclaimed. "Wait, what are you doing here? Should you not be fighting Robin right now?"

"Relax sis the test hasn't even started yet. And believe me I don't want to rush this fight at all."

"Why is that brother?"

"Because Starfire father is making me give Robin the test of whisper whisper whisper," Blackstar said whispering into his sister's ear.

"NO!" Starfire screamed. "Father cannot be serious. How could he do such a thing to me, to Robin, to us?"

"It is like I said Starfire. I do not want to rush this fight at all," Blackstar said as he slowly walked away from his sister. "By the way tell Robin to meet me on the beach in one hour."

-55 minutes later-

All of the Titans are walking along the beach to the spot where Blackstar is waiting.

"Starfire what's wrong? You've been very quiet this morning," Robin asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, Dick," Starfire said forcing a smile. "I am still tired from last night is all."

"Well as long as you're alright, Star."

Starfire gave a weak smile and looked away. _How could she tell him. How could she tell the one she loved that her father had called for such a horrible test._

"I can't say I'm glad to see you here on time, Robin," Blackstar said in a grim voice.

"He's not afraid of you or your test!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"He doesn't need to be afraid of me," Blackstar retorted his eyes narrowing. "But he should fear the test."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow. "Why should I be afraid of a test?"

"You didn't tell him what the test was Starfire!" Blackstar yelled throwing his hands into the air. "I thought you would have had enough sense to tell him after I told you."

"What's he talking about, Star?" Robin asked turning towards Starfire.

"Dick," Starfire began chokingly. "My father has ordered my brother to give you one of the most dangerous tests on Tameran. It is the test known as Chola Nuku Benzie, this test will push you to the limits of your very being. It also has very extreme consequences."

"Like what?" Robin asked turning his darkening gaze over to Blackstar.

"The most common outcome is death," Blackstar answered coldly. "However, I won't allow this. So instead this fight will end with banishment."

"What?" cried out all the Titans even Starfire.

"If I defeat Robin in this test then Starfire is forever banished from the planet Earth."

"And if I win," Robin said folding his arms.

"Then I am forever banished from Tameran," Blackstar said lowering his head.

"No," Starfire gasped her eyes wide with shock. "Father cannot be serious. He would not banish you from Tameran just because you could not defeat Robin."

"Silence, Starfire," Blackstar said with a voice as hard as stone. "You know the law. The terms must be of equal balance. One banishment for the other. I thought I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to this test. I thought you were just infatuated with some human, but now I see I was wrong and so was our father."

"Then why don't you stop this?" Beast Boy asked waving his arms in the air.

"Because he is honor bound, Beast Boy," Starfire said.

"Yes, now lets get this over with, Robin," Blackstar said.

"Alright what are the rules?"

"First anything goes. You can use any of your weapons. Also I will be using my starbolts and my ability to fly."

"Ok, now let's do this," Robin said taking a fighting stance.

"Alright, let's begin," with these words said Blackstar flew high into the air and summoned starbolts into his hands, and began firing them at Robin.

Robin threw several of his energy discs. Soon the air was filled with thick clouds of smoke. Robin looked around in a panic, he knew he was at a disadvantage here. He pulled out his bow staff and extended it and began to spin it blowing away the smoke. When all the smoke was gone so was Blackstar.

"Robin, behind you," Starfire shouted.

But too late before Robin could even turn around Blackstar crashed into Robin from behind plowing him into the ground leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Blackstar picked Robin up by his collar and drew back his fist. He summoned forth a starbolt and punched Robin with all his might and sent him flying. Robin flew into the side of a nearby cliff where he was imbedded into the rock. Blackstar floated into the air his arms crossed.

"Come on Robin you can do better than that," Blackstar yelled from the sky.

"I…. can't….." Robin panted gasping for air.

"You better be saying 'I can't let you win' or 'I can't give up' or even 'I can't let you take Starfire'." Blackstar said his voice rising with every word. "Now come on Robin give me everything you got."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There we go I think that's enough for now. Hope you guys liked it and there will be more coming soon. Until the next chapter.


	7. Pass or Fail?

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this story but here I am with the final chapter of one of my favorite stories to right. Before I go on let me once again remind everyone that I do not own the Teen Titans I do however own my original character and this story. Now on with the final chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Pass or Fail-

"Dude, what is he talking about?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head. "It's like he wants Robin to win or something."

"You just answered your own question Beast Boy," Raven replied shaking her head at Beast Boy's stupidity.

"But why is he doing that?" Cyborg asked looking back and forth between Robin stuck in the cliff and Blackstar floating in the air.

"Because…." Starfire began to answer in a soft voice. "He is my brother, and he has always wanted to see me happy. No matter what the cost."

"Come on, Robin, get up," Blackstar shouted from the sky. "I know there is still plenty of fight left in you. NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

Robin pulled himself out of the hole in the cliff he was in breathing heavily holding I bow staff in his left hand and holding his ribs with his right hand. He knew Blackstar was right he couldn't give up he wouldn't give up. He stood up straight and smiled at Starfire then turned his attention to Blackstar and pointed his bow staff at him.

"I won't let you or anyone else take Starfire away from me," Robin shouted and leapt high into the air catching Blackstar both off guard at this miraculous feat but also with a kick to the face sending him falling to the ground.

Blackstar stopped himself just an inch from the ground and maneuvered himself back to a standing position and landed lightly on the ground. He smiled at Robin who landed a few feet from him and wiped away a small amount of blood that was trickling down his chin.

"Now that is more like it, Robin."

He immediately began firing starbolts at Robin at an incredible pace. Robin put away his bow staff and pulled out two birdarangs and created his sword and charged straight at Blackstar and the oncoming starbolts. Robin dodged in and out of the barrage of energy swinging his sword taking out some starbolts that he wouldn't have been able to dodge. With one final lunge he was right in front of Blackstar he swung his blade. Blackstar caught the blade between his hands and grinned at Robin. He created starbolts in his hands and shattered the sword in his hands bits of the metal flying in every direction. One of the pieces flew passed the right side of Robin's head. He could feel it slightly graze him.

Then he felt it happening. His mask loosened around his head. Then he heard the snap of the final piece of thread that was holding his mask together. He watched it fall to the ground in slow motion. He looked up and saw Blackstar frowning, and then he looked over at the rest of the Titans who all had shocked looks on their faces.

"I have caused you great dishonor, Robin," Blackstar stated. "And for that I am truly sorry, but it does not mean I won't stop fighting."

"And neither will I," Robin replied catching Blackstar in the face with a swift right hook.

The battle raged on for hours. Robin was tiring rapidly as the fight carried on, but it seemed like Blackstar wasn't even breaking a sweat. Robin reached down to his belt, and to his horror he realized that he had nothing left.

"He's out of ammo!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"This isn't good," Cyborg said his hands balling up into fists.

"I agree," Raven remarked in a tone more mournful than ever before.

"Oh, Dick," Starfire said tears forming in her eyes.

"All out of your little toys, Robin?" Blackstar asked in a mockingly.

"I don't need anything but my own two hands to finish you off, Blackstar," Robin retorted raising his fists.

"Good," Blackstar replied with a smile and flew directly at Robin with one fist pulled back ready to strike.

Robin realized what he was doing. This was going to be the final blow. Pass or fail this test he was going to give him everything he had.

"This is for you, Starfire," Robin shouted and lunged forward at the oncoming Blackstar.

It was over in a flash. The two of them stood only a few feet apart with their backs to each other their fists out stretched. Suddenly Robin fell to one knee, and the Titans gasped in fear. Blackstar smirked, suddenly he felt a wave of pain flow through him and he fell forward into the dirt. Starfire and the other Titans made their way over to Robin and Blackstar as fast as they could.

"Oh, Dick," Starfire cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying onto his shoulder. "I was so scared you had lost."

Robin lightly patted her on the back as the other Titans with the exception of Raven cheered and congratulated him on his win. He looked over and saw that Blackstar had a smile on his face even though he was unconscious.

-An hour later-

"I, Blackstar," Blackstar began. "Do hear by proclaim that the Earthling Robin has defeated me in fair combat. There fore he has passed the tests passed down by both myself and my father. And he may from this day forth no longer be challenged to prove his love for the Tameranian Starfire. The commencement of the ceremony of binding shall take place within the hour."

"The ceremony of binding?" Robin asked looking at both Starfire and Blackstar.

"I believe it is what you call 'marriage'," Starfire answered.

Robin's and the rest of the Titan's mouths dropped to the floor, and Starfire and Blackstar smiled at each other.

"Only joking my friend," Blackstar said patting Robin on the back.

"Well my friends I must be going now," Blackstar announced rising slowly into the air.

"But where will you go brother?" Starfire asked moving towards him slightly. "You are after all banished from Tameran."

"Don't worry about me, little Sister," Blackstar replied and then turned to Robin. "Take good care of her Robin. Because if you don't I will be back."

"I will," Robin replied.

Then Blackstar glided over to him and whispered in his ear in, "And next time I won't be so nice." And with that Blackstar streaked off into the sky and out of sight.

Robin looked to Starfire and smiled. She returned his smile and moved closer to him. The other Titans realizing what was about to happen slipped away quietly. Robin took Starfire into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Dick," Starfire whispered against his lips.

"And I love you, Starfire."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's it. I hoped you all who have read this story enjoyed reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Until the Next Chapter.


End file.
